Gevallen Engel: Samenvatting deel 1
Bestand:GevallenEngel_Banner_Begin.png Gevallen Engel: Resumé Inleiding We zijn er dan beland; hoofdstuk 50 van Gevallen Engel duid niet alleen de helft van het verhaal aan, maar ook een nieuwe mijlpaal voor mezelf; dit is het eerste hoofdstuk 50 dat ik ooit heb geschreven. Wellicht waren mijn hoofdstuk 40 en mijn hoofdstuk 30 natuurlijk ook de eersten in hun soort, maar ik heb voorheen nauwelijks meer dan 25/30 hoofdstukken gemaakt per verhaal. Het kan natuurlijk dat ik mijn verhaal zal moeten uitrekken tot voorbij 100 hoofdstukken, maar volgens mij zal dit meevallen. Technisch gezien heb ik nu 51 hoofdstukken door de proloog, maar er volgt nog een epiloog na hoofdstuk 100 en dus tel ik die twee gewoon niet mee. Ik ben best trots over het feit dat ik in minder dan 1 jaar tijd aan de helft van zo'n groot verhaal ben geraakt. Het is erg gegroeid in de loop van het schrijven, er zijn vele zaken toegevoegd, waardoor het nu groot is. Soms was ik wat hulpeloos met het grote cijfer dat mijn aantal personages aangaf, maar uiteindelijk komen de meesten van hen slechts in een paar hoofdstukken voor en dit simpelweg voor de vordering en om de lezer nieuwe zaken over de wereld bij te leren. Omdat het verhaal zo groot is heb ik besloten om een resumé/samenvatting bij te sluiten aan de helft en het einde van het verhaal. Dit om zaken te verduidelijken, herinneren en op te frissen zodat iedereen weer helemaal mee is voor we aan deel 2 beginnen. Dus hier komt het dan, een grote samenvatting van de proloog tot hoofdstuk 50! Start We beginnen met een proloog tijdens 1728, hierin wordt verteld hoe Adamaris in een explosie terechtkwam en haar arm en been en zelfs haar zus kwijtraakte, hoe Orabelle gedwongen was haar dorp en jongere tweelingzusjes te ontvluchten door racisme, hoe Naito zijn familie moest achterlaten door een vloek uitgesproken door Rachelle, op wie hij verliefd was en hoe Rosanna een harttransplantatie kreeg met een magische klok nadat haar eigen hart het begaf door de rook van een brand die haar ouders doodde die volgde nadat haar broer Carlo wegliep. Hierna sprongen we vijf jaar later. Adamaris (die op zoek is naar een manier haar oorspronkelijke ledematen terug te krijgen) vind een Engelenmeisje genaamd Cyramelia in de bergen, die daar ook al 5 jaar lang ronddwaalt. Ze besluit om een nieuw thuis voor haar te vinden en ze overnachten in het huisje van kluizenaar Naito, die nog steeds vervloekt is waardoor hij zelf niemand kan redden, helpen of verzorgen zonder verschrikkelijke gevolgen te ondergaan. Ze vertrekken alledrie op reis en ontsnappen dankzij Naito uit een valstrik die door heksen is gezet. Later worden ze aangevallen door Darren, waardoor Adamaris bijna doodgaat. Ze worden net op tijd gered door Cornelius en Orabelle, die zich bij hen voegen. Het vijftal reist nu samen verder. Wanneer Cyramelia vermist is gaan ze op zoek naar haar en wanneer ze haar vinden stuitten ze op Adriel, Darren, Gabe en Kico. Ze gaan met hen mee naar Huize Smaragd na te horen dat Adriel de oudere zus van Cyramelia is, en daar krijgen ze onderdak en voeding aangeboden in ruil voor missies die Adriel hen toeschrijft om hen te helpen het corrupte Hemelrijk te veranderen. Hier ontmoeten ze ook Mica en Cheryl, de jongste leden van de Smaragdbloedlijn. Eerst moeten ze op zoek gaan naar alle familieleden die ze verloren zijn, om onbekende redenen, al vermoeden sommigen van hen dat dit alleen is zodat Adriel meer volgers krijgt om hen te helpen in de strijd en om het vertrouwen van de groep te winnen. Ze vinden ze terug, ook al heeft Valerie een hekel aan haar oudere zus en Grace durft geen contact met haar te zoeken. Ze hebben een groot feest, maar nadat enkele heksen met de drank knoeiden werd die erg slaapverwekkend. Rosanna's hart faalt en ze gaat in coma. Tijdens dit feest krijgt Cyramelia te horen dat ze de verloren koningin van de Engelen is, de enige rechtvaardige leidster en dat ze daarom het Hemelrijk moeten overnemen. Dit vind Cyramelia vreselijk en ze wil er niets mee te maken hebben. Tijdens het feest ontmoet Naito Cecilia, een heksenmeisje dat bekend is met de Smaragdbloedlijn, en later in het verhaal worden de twee een koppel. Enkele dagen na dit feest worden Cheryl, Adamaris, Naito, Orabelle en Cornelius onverwachts en snel na elkaar ontvoerd. Rosanna is in een coma en Cyramelia liep geen risico's omdat Adriel een nauwlettend oogje op haar hield. Terwijl ons vijftal vermist is vonden Cyramelia, Adriel en Rosanna Carlo terug. Hij is een erg sterke elementale magiegebruiker en daarom handig in hun strijd. Door enkele aanwijzingen vinden ze ook Cheryl, Adamaris, Naito, Orabelle en Cornelius terug die allemaal onderkoeld en gewond zijn. Zij werden ontvoerd door een groep Engelen die de bevelen hadden te testen hoe sterk hun nieuwe tegenstanders waren door te kijken hoe snel ze zich herstelden in gevangenschap, welke talenten ze hadden en hoe ze hun weg uit het doolhof zouden kunnen vinden. Ze overleven het desondanks allemaal en herstellen in het kasteel. Hier zien we voor het eerst hoe Adamaris haar lichaam gebruikt om te experimenteren met allerlei goedjes en spul dat ze vind, zoals drakenschubben, kruiden uit het Hemelrijk en vulkanisch zand. Dit is erg riskant. Desondanks hebben ze een poosje een fijne, rustige tijd terwijl Adriel voorbereidingen maakt. Hierna gaan ze de familie van Naito zoeken, startend met Betthany. Zij is geadopteerd door een rijke vrouw en na een verdeelde mening in de groep die ook tot een heftige ruzie tussen Adamaris en Naito leed wordt uiteindelijk besloten om Betthany achter te laten bij haar liefhebbende adoptieouders die een nieuwe baby verwachten en dus een klein broertje of zusje voor haar. Vervolgens zoeken en vinden ze Suproso, die al makkelijker besluit met ze mee te gaan, al gebeurt dit pas nadat ze liegen over het nodig hebben van een drakenei in een poging hun identeiteit verborgen te houden. Wanneer ze eenmaal aankomen in het park voor vuurdraken ontdekt Rosanna dat ze een langverloren zielsverwant heeft genaamd Cianthe die nog niet uit het ei is gekomen in geen 20 jaar na haar echte geboorte. Zij neemt Cianthe's ei mee en de groep reist verder, nu in het gezelschap van Suproso. Wanneer ze op stap zijn valt de grote groep erg op, en hierdoor worden ze al gauw aangevallen door een zilveren leeuw. Onbewust gooit Naito Cyramelia omver om haar te beschermen en hierdoor activeert hij zijn vloek voor het eerst volledig. Deze zorgt ervoor dat alle beenderen in zijn lichaam breken. Gelukkig zijn zijn vrienden er vlug bij. Adamaris geeft hem direct een bloedtransfusie, ook al heeft deze negatieve gevolgen op haar gezondheid, en Cornelius geneest hem zo goed als het kan met zijn engelenmagie. De groep besluit om Naito en Suproso alleen verder te laten gaan op zoek naar de rest van zijn familie, omdat ze op deze manier teveel opvallen. Naito is gelukkig al beter en hij en Suproso gaan naar het dorp waar Katrina, Kuso en Sutero wonen. Rosanna verdwijnt al gauw na aankomst bij het domein van Huize Smaragd. Enkele dagenlang blijft ze onvindbaar in de bossen zwerven met Cianthe, die al gauw uit het ei kwam. Tijdens haar verdwijning komen we meer te weten over Adamaris' verleden; haar ouders raakten veel geld kwijt met het betalen van haar protheses en de begrafeniskosten aan Kiraya, waardoor ze diep in de put raken en Adamaris beginnen te mishandelen. Ze werd opgesloten in een kamer zonder ramen en moest dag en nacht werken aan mechanische projecten. Als ze op tijd klaar was mocht ze slapen, zo niet werd ze in elkaar geslagen, hiervan heeft ze de meerderheid van haar littekens die geen brandwonden op wonden door schrapnel zijn. Ze werd desondanks gered door Mica, dit is de reden waarom de twee al een hechte band hadden. Wanneer Adamaris en Orabelle op zoek zijn naar Rosanna brengen Kico en Adriel een tweeling broers binnen die ze volgens Cyramelia uit het Hemelrijk hebben gered. Dit zijn de Ala Akira en Acair die al jarenlang in gevangenschap verkeerden door hun zeldzaamheid; een ras dat voortkomt uit het eeuwenlang kweken van demonen en heksen. Ze hebben de macht over het weer, en het weertype wordt weergegeven door hun haarkleur; blauwgrijs, wat wil zeggen dat ze regen kunnen besturen. Wanneer Rosanna eindelijk terugkeert is Adamaris razend op haar, maar ze maken het later goed op het balkon en Adamaris verteld haar over haar verleden en haar ouders. Kort hierna heeft Adamaris alweer ruzie met Acair omdat hij haar jachtpartij verstoorde, maar deze heeft ze nooit goed gemaakt en in plaats daarvan genegeerd. Hierna overleggen ze over hun toekomstige plannen voor de aanval op het Hemelrijk. Deze zal nog lang niet plaatsvinden, maar wel moeten ze trainen en plannen. Inmiddels hebben Naito en Suproso Katrina, Kuso en Sutero gevonden. Deze laatste heeft een brandende haat jegens Naito en krijgt een woedeaanval en een uitbarsting aan heksenmagie waardoor hun huis explodeert en iedereen in levensgevaar verkeert. Ze worden gered door Adriel, Kico en Cecilia. Adriel gebruikt een sterke golf Engelenmagie om Sutero te kalmeren, al wist niemand nou echt of ze die nog had. Hierna keren ze allemaal terug naar Huize Smaragd. Rosanna moet Sutero ondervragen van Adriel; hij ziet haar aan als een man en doet ook erg grof tegen haar omdat hij vastgebonden zit en niet precies weet waar hij is. Desondanks doet Rosanna hem geen pijn. Later hebben ze een feest om het vinden van Naito's broers en zusjes te vieren, hier ontdekt Sutero dat zijn ondervrager Rosanna was en dat ze bovendien geen hartslag heeft, alleen maar het getik van haar klok die haar bloed doet pompen. Hij confronteert haar ermee. Ondertussen bekend Adamaris aan Mica dat ze van hem houdt en een relatie met hem wil, vooral aangemoedigt door het feit dat ze voorheen zaten te flirten en hij haar arrogante kus in het bijzijn van de anderen niet afsloeg. Desondanks wijst hij haar af, zeggend dat hij net als Cheryl verloofd werd, dat hij en zijn verloofde uit elkaar gingen en dat hij niet klaar is voor zo'n soort relatie. Dit breekt Adamaris' hart en ze verblijft de rest van de avond in het buitenverblijfje zodat ze de confrontatie niet moet aangaan met haar vrienden, Mica en de bewoners. Wanneer Naito met Cecilia en Cheryl meegaat om haar te troosten stuitten ze eerst op Akira, die minder gekleed is en geen verband draagt. Ze realiseren zich dat Akira een meisje is en dus de zus van Acair, en dat ze zich vermomde als een man om in het Hemelrijk niet aangerand te worden. Hierna vinden ze een Adamaris die haar best doet over de afwijzing heen te komen, maar ook twee Dromenvangers uit een stad dichtbij de hoofdstad Umbros uit het Astronomierijk die zich willen aansluiten bij Adriel na geruchten gehoord te hebben. Zij zijn Babette en Allius (uit Desolate Dromenvangers). Het is opmerkelijk dat de twee een vreemde relatie en blijkbaar een onderliggende onenigheid en onrust hebben. Later die nacht neemt Orabelle een bad, maar Cornelius die aan de andere kant zou baden vangt bij het binnenkomen een glimp op van haar littekens en hechtwonden die ze veroorzaakt met haar zelfverminkend gedrag door het feit dat ze haar huid haat omdat hij van stof is en minderwaardig is in het Textielrijk. Dit wanneer ze op een bankje zit in een handdoek om af te drogen. Net wanneer ze weg wilt gaan houdt hij haar tegen, waardoor de handdoek over haar schouders een stuk afglijdt en hij alle hechtwonden en littekens op dat stuk te zien krijgt. Hij denkt dat iemand anders haar verwondde en confronteert haar ermee, waarna ze bekend dat ze het zelf aanrichtte, nog steeds diepverdrietig omdat Cornelius een Engel is en dus niet verliefd kan worden, ook al is zij verliefd op hem en houdt ze het geheim. Rosanna wordt uit de ongemakkelijke situatie met Sutero gered door de laatste persoon van wie ze het zou verwachten; Darren. En hierna gaan we verder vanaf hoofdstuk 51 :) Ik hoop dat jullie nog steeds mee zijn, zo ja, waar kijken jullie het meest naar uit in dit deel? Is er iets wat jullie graag zouden zien gebeuren? Hoe denken jullie dat het verhaal zal aflopen? Laat het alsjeblieft weten in de comments, ik ben erg benieuwd! Ik wou nog vlug even mijn vriendin Noor bedanken voor de ondersteuning die ze me gaf, omdat we soms tot 1 uur 's nachts samen videochatten waarbij zij delen van mijn verhaal voorlas. Het was fantastisch om het haar te horen voorlezen, we hadden veel lol (Naitieto bijvoorbeeld, een vieze woordspeling van de naam, of de ene verspreking die je had en die we nu constant gebruiken: baaina in plaats van bijna, of de keren dat je met een vreemd accent voorlas). Soms zette je me spontaan aan om een hoofdstuk te schrijven, omdat ik wist dat je dan direct verder kon lezen en omdat ik wist dat je er van hield. Je had vertrouwen in me en je gaf me hoop en ik ben enorm dankbaar daarvoor. Het voelde goed om te weten dat je het las en het cool vond en het goed genoeg vond om de moeite te nemen zo lang op te blijven met me en samen zaken in mijn verhaal uit te lachen terwijl je het voorlas :) Ik heb je natuurlijk wel bedankt met een aantal spoilers, maar ik hoop dat we binnenkort of in de zomervakantie elkaar eindelijk kunnen ontmoeten. Dat heeft onze vriendschap wel verdient. En hé, het verhaal is baaina gedaan en hierna kunnen we waarschijnlijk aan de collab werken als je daar nog zin in hebt :D Luv u bich <3 '' Hoofdstuk 50 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 51 Grote Gevallen Engel Quiz Nu volgt de quiz over geheel deel 1. Voor de aller eerste die alle vragen juist beantwoord doorstuurt naar mijn email voor Gevallen Engel zaken (gevallen.engel.04@gmail.com) zal ik één van volgende soorten tekeningen maken (naar keuze van de winnaar): Een personage als je die hebt, ik kan zowel mannelijk of vrouwelijk, zowel mensen als dieren, als je toevallig een voorwerp als personage hebt kan ik dat ook doen maar dat is vrij zeldzaam neem ik aan. Een landschap, dit kan zowel uit je verhaal zijn als een landschap waar je van houdt of dat je vaak ziet of nodig zult hebben voor een later verhaal. Een cover voor je verhaal waaraan je schrijft of je verhaal dat je gaat schrijven. Als je al een layout in gedachten hebt die ik kàn tekenen zal ik die voor je tekenen, ik kan hem ook lichtjes aanpassen zodat de cover nog mooier is. Als je nog niets hebt kunnen bedenken is het niet erg, ik kan het zelf ook prima bedenken zolang je begrijpt dat je het resultaat misschien minder zou vinden dan als je het zelf al had bedacht. Een banner (begin en eind) voor een verhaal dat je al hebt of een verhaal dat je sowieso gaat beginnen, een neutralere banner voor meerdere verhalen of zelfs je profiel of kladpagina wil ik ook wel doen. Een profielfoto indien je dat gewoon graag wilt of geen van bovenstaande je aanspreekt :3 Gewoon liever niet ergens anders gebruiken dan wikia, ik vind het niet super leuk als werk verspreid raakt en dan misschien uiteindelijk gepikt wordt. Dit geld voor alle tekeningen :)'' Dus hier volgt de Quiz! Zet 'm op mensen! Het is niet erg als je een vraag fout hebt, dit is maar voor de lol, ik zou graag meer tekeningen maken voor iedereen maar ik heb er gewoon de tijd niet voor x) En misschien krijg je ook wel gewoon een verrassing voor je verjaardag als ik je goed genoeg ken :3 Opgelet: Als je echt eerlijk wilt spelen, zoek dan alsjeblieft niets op om je antwoorden sowieso juist te hebben. Dat is gewoon echt niet fijn en je verpest het ook voor jezelf en je eerlijkheid. Het is ook het beste dat je het hele verhaal al hebt gelezen; als je nog bezig bent, je kunt ook later de quiz van de samenvatting deel 2 en van het hele boek nemen, dus er is nog hoop. Je mag het verhaal herlezen voor je de vragen bekijkt én beantwoord, maar je mag je antwoorden niet meer aanpassen nadat je het naar me opstuurde. Vragenlijst: #Wie waren de eerste leden van onze groep die werden gekidnapt door de Engelen? #Welk seizoen is het bij de start van het verhaal? (Mag ook de tussenstap zijn tussen twee seizoenen). #Wat voor type draak zat er in het labyrint waar onze hoofdrollen in werden gedumpt? #Noem een lid van de Smaragdbloedlijn dat niet Mica, Cheryl of Cheryl's verloofde is. #Hoe heette de verloofde van Cheryl? #Wat is de term/ wat is het woord voor de veer die alle Engelen bij zich dragen tijdens hun leven? (aan een ketting of aan hun kleding). #In welk oog heeft Orabelle een blauwe vlek? right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel: informatie Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken